Spectral control coatings, for example, are conventionally applied to substrates, such as the outer surfaces of military and other installations, vehicles, watercraft and air and space craft by applying an appropriately treated paint to the surfaces or by adhering appropriately treated flexible films to the surfaces.
Application of existing topcoats to substrates, whether paints or films, is time consuming and labor intensive and therefore expensive. In many cases, the cost of application is far greater than the cost of the coating itself. Also, existing paints and films have a tendency to wear or peel off the surfaces to which they are applied, thus necessitating re-application of the paint or film, at further expense.